Mistakes Corrected
by VictoriaNoelle1
Summary: Bella is a 14 year old vampire, what happens when she finds her "true" love? What about when she slips up? Will they figure things out in the next year? And where will they go? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case. OC and a little OCC.
1. Mall Madness

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story I've ever started write. My other story, Unforgiven, was deleted. So I'm sorry to the few reviews that read it and liked it. :)

**Well, back to this story…. I really don't know how to start this story so I'm just going to wing-it! A little OOC. Sorry. **

**Special thanks to: jules96, Skiesthelimit, and JasperSAYSrelax128. They are the best people on here! Check out their stories please! :)**

**Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Bubbles?  
Bubbles: Hmm?  
****Me: I need you to shoot your pink fluffy stuff towards those guys guarding the Twilight files. Ok?  
****Bubbles: But-  
****Me: No 'buts' mister. Shoot now! I need those files!  
****Bubbles: Fine! *whistles*  
****Me: *stares at Bubbles confused*  
****Bubbles: *points up at flying sea turtle* COCA! GET THE FILES AND TAKE THEM TO STEPHENIE!!!  
****Me: NOOOO!!!!!!! **

**Bottom line, **_**I**_** don't own Twilight or it's characters and neither do **_**YOU**_**! Just SM owns them. **

Chapter 1: Mall Madness

_Today's agenda:_

_1. Go shopping.  
__2. Ask Master Aro when we will be visiting all the others covens around the world.  
__3. Go out for a 'stroll'. (Otherwise known as hunting)_

I stared down at the small piece on paper on my desk. I decided to get ready for my shopping trip.

I walked into my oversized closet. After searching through the many isles of outfits, accessories and all, I chose a simple, midnight blue sundress that complimented my skin well. **(A/N: Dress on my profile.) **I slipped it on and walked over to my hair and make-up mirror. I straightened my usually curly brown hair and made my make-up look somewhat natural.

I sat there for 0.7 seconds staring at my blood red eyes. I slipped the dull chocolate brown contacts into my eyes and packed extra sets in my purse. My eyes are the only down side to being a vampire. The rest of my look was perfect. I was unbelievably gorgeous at only 14 years of age. I was changed by another vampire named Demetri. He changed me after he told me that I was wanted in Volterra.

When I woke up, three days later, I was told that I was to join the Volturi guard. They explained everything to me, and I gladly accepted. If I didn't I would have been torn apart and burned in front of all of the Volturi castle.

The Volturi wanted me as a human because Piper, a vampire on the guard, can tell when humans have potential powers as vampires. Piper told them that I would have a mental shield that I can extend beyond myself to protect me and whoever else I want.

What they didn't know is that I would be immune to human blood. Meaning I would not have to drink it if I didn't want to. Most on the guard thought I would drink animals blood. But instead of being a 'vegetarian', I chose to drink human blood, 'cause it kept me strong.

--

I grabbed my purse and 3,000 dollars, and ran down to Master Aro's study. I knocked on the door lightly even though he could already smell and hear me.

"Enter." He stated boringly.

"Master Aro, I was wondering if I could go shopping?" I asked him pleadingly.

He chuckled. "Bella my favorite, of course you can! I see you remembered your contacts. Very good. You may leave the castle but only if Jane goes with u."

"Of course. Thank you very much, Master Aro." Surprisingly Jane had become one of my best friends. She's a little tuff to get along with when you first meet her. But she warms up. The only thing she doesn't like about me is the fact that I'm Aro's favorite. I've explained to her many times that she is Marcus and Ciaus' favorite. She always just shrugs and looks away.

I left his study smiling. Jane's corridor **(A/N: I don't know what they stay in there so bare with me. :) **was to the right of mine. I headed her way, knowing she was in her room.

I got to her room in record time. Ecstatic about our shopping trip. I didn't even bother knocking. Running straight to her. She looked up at me confused but happy. I was bouncing up and down reminding myself of a member of the Olympic coven named Alice Cullen.

"Um, Bells? Did you need something?" She asked using my nickname she made up for me.

"Yeah! We're going SHOPPING!!!" I said a little louder than I probably should have…

"Bella. Volume." I heard Aro say with my superhuman hearing. "Sorry Master Aro." I replied to him.

Back to the present. "So Jane are you comin'?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly and ran into her closet.

I looked at my watch and saw that a minute had past since she left to her closet to get changed. "Jane, it's been a minute…." I said annoyed. She bounded back in.

"Bells, you can't rush perfection. You know that." She said while twirling around in a circle showing me her outfit, which I must say, is absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a warm pink, knee-length, beaded party dress from Adrianna Papell. **(A/N: Dress also on my profile. :)**

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded.

We ran down to the 'garage' of the Volturi cars. It had _so_ many cars. My car was parked in its designated spot.

We hopped in my 2009 silver Jaguar and drove 110 miles per hour to the mall. We arrived at the mall in less then 10 minutes, when it should have taken us 40 minutes.

We had gone to American Eagle, Hollister, Aeropostal, and Forever 21. Jane and I were on our way to Victoria Secret when I saw the most breath-taking guy I've seen that wasn't a vampire. Of course none of the vampire guys were ever worth spending eternity with. Believe me, I've dated ALL of them. Aro wants me to marry Alec, Jane's twin brother, because he's the only boy vampire my age. But I sweetly declined. I wanted someone older than me that liked the same music as me. That was a gentleman, so to say. I liked listening to Debussy and Clair De Lune. And reading Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. It's hard to find a guy that liked that stuff, but I'm willing to wait.

"Bells, you've been staring at him for 10 seconds now and he's staring back." Jane whispered so the humans couldn't hear.

"Thanks." I muttered at her and then looked back at the guy. And sure enough he was staring. I tried to look away but I just couldn't tear my eyes from him. Out of nowhere, he starts walking towards me. "Sh*t!" I said under my breath. Jane let out a small laugh. I simply elbowed her in the side.

I put on a fake smile and held my breath so I wouldn't smell his wonderful smelling sent. I wonder what his blood would-

My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen." His voice was just as breath taking as his appearance.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella Swan." I replied to him sweetly. If I could just get him alone…

"Um, Jane? Will u go wait in the car? I'll be out soon. Just put the bags in the trunk." I said handing her my keys. She had an evil grin on her face, I just nodded, still smiling.

"Sure thing Bells. See you when you get back." Then she turned around and walked to the exit at human pace.

"Hey Edward? Will you follow me? I know we just met and all, I ju-"

"It's fine Bella. Where are we going?" He interrupted me.

"To the very back of the mall. Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" He said a little to quickly. I giggled. Whoa! Wait! I just giggled?! Whoa!

I lead him hand in hand to the back of the mall. Thankfully I couldn't smell, hear, or see anyone around.

"So Bella? Why are-" He was cut off by me when I slammed my ice cold, rock hard lips against his warm, soft lips. At first he was shocked but then he started moving his lips with mine. I smiled against his lips. He slowly grazed his tongue over my lips. I happily granted access. He moaned. Suddenly, his tongue passed over my sharp teeth and he cut his tongue. I instantly reacted. I laid him on the floor. And kissed him one more time on the lips and bit his neck.

I told him to be quite and surprisingly he obeyed and kept his mouth shut. Even though I knew he was in a lot of pain. I took him out the back way, and ran full speed towards the forests.

I called Jane and told her to go tell Master Aro, Master Marcus, and Master Ciaus that I would be back in a week. And with that I sat and waited for my Edward to wake up.

**A/N: So guys, tell me what you think please! I mean, would it kill you to review?? Pleeeaaaassseee!!!!**

**Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it please! :)**

**I'll give the first 10 reviews a shout out! :D**

**I love all reviewers! :)**

**~*Tori*~**


	2. No Humans?

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here!! (This is where people clap and cheer!) Yay!! Well I'm sorry 'bout the **_**oober **_**long wait. Just kidding! I hope you guys like this story. :) Remember it's my first try please. Oh! And review please! Lots and lots of reviews!! This chapter is going to be fairly short. Sorry. **

**I'd like to thank JasperSAYSrelax128, nluvwithemmettcullen, Skiethelimit, and jules96 for the great support. :) I love you guys! (jules you no what I'm talking about so don't say anything 'bout it. Got it? Good. :)**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Blastoff!! *watches rocket with Stephenie Meyer go into outer space*  
JSR: *watches rocket blast off with a decoy Stephenie Meyer go into outer space*  
Me: Yes! I'm so glad she's gone! I can finally own Twilight! And more importantly EDWARD!! Yes!  
Edward: Um…. no you can't. That was a decoy….  
Me: WHAT?!  
JSR and Edward: Um……  
Me: This can't be true! No! It can't be!  
Stephenie: Sorry. But it is. I'm right here.  
Me: So I don't own Twilight?  
JSR: Nope.  
Edward: Never.  
Stephenie: Not ever.**

**Here we go!!!**

~*~

Chapter 2:

_I called Jane and told her to go tell Master Aro, Master Marcus, and Master Ciaus that I would be back in a week. And with that I sat and waited for my Edward to wake up._

I had to hold off hunting for those three long days. Jane came to check up on Edward and me a couple times while he was transforming. I didn't no how I was able to stop from draining him. I guess I was thinking about what I would do if I lost him. I had finally found my one true love, even though he didn't know it yet, I had a feeling that he would love me too over time.

Surprisingly, Edward had stayed quite through the whole process.

It was 6:51 P.M. on the third day when Edward's eyes fluttered open. I gasped and stroked his left cheek softly with my hand. I was afraid of what he would say when he realized his new abilities.

He gasped when his eyes opened completely. He looked at me in shock and disbelief. I was only able to stare into his now blood red eyes. I felt like a monster for taking away from his family and his friends. I took him away from his life for my own pleasure.

"Bella…what am I?" He asked truly confused. His voice was even more velvety now that he was a vampire.

"Edward." I started. He nodded for me to continue. "We are…vampires…"

He shook his head. He looked as if he were trying to convince himself that he wasn't like me, that he wasn't the world's most dangerous predators.

"Edward, I can prove to you that you are like me." I said trying to convince him.

He nodded, "Okay, Bella. Prove to me that I am a so-called vampire. That I can kill anyone I please in an instant." I nodded.

"Okay Edward. Close your eyes and sniff. Focus on the different smells around you." He did as I told without hesitation. I waited for him to tell me what he smelled.

"This is amazing, Bella. I can smell things that I would never had been able to smell before. I smell honey, lilac, freesias, strawberries, and…blood. I smell cheetahs." He explained to me what he smelled. Only missing a few minor things.

"Yes Edward. How many cheetahs do you smell?"

"Three." He said with his eyes still closed. He tensed at the exact same time I did. "Human." All the sudden, I saw that he was running in the opposite direction of the human. I was very confused. How was he able to resist the temptation for that humans blood? And as a newborn at that…I wanted to go drain her at that moment, but I had to find Edward. I ran the way that he had ran just a minute ago. When I came to his sent I saw him sitting against a tree with is his face in his hands.

"How did you do that, Edward?"

"Do what?" He said with a very confused look on his face.

"Resist draining that girl. You're a newborn. You shouldn't be able to resist." I explained.

"What? You didn't expect me to drain that human girl that did nothing to us, did you?"

"Yeah Edward, I did."

"Why? Just because were…vampires," He shuttered at the word, "It doesn't mean we have to have humans. Why can't we just dine on animal's blood? It would make me seem less of a monster if we did it that way." He suggested.

"Because human blood is sweeter and it keeps you stronger then animals blood does. I only know three covens of vampires that are vegetarians. That's the Olympic coven, Denali coven, and Amazon coven."

"Wait! Vegetarians?" I nodded. "I'm going to be a vegetarian. I'll need to stay with one of the other covens for a while, if its okay with them. I can't stay with you and any other human drinkers." I chuckled. "So, are you close to any of those vegetarian covens?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I will not let you go with them alone. I'll be coming with you. We have to run it be Carlisle first though."

"Carlisle?" I nodded.

"He's the leader of the Olympic coven. His family consists of, his wife, Esme, his two 'daughters', Alice and Rosalie, and his two 'sons', Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Jasper are together, and Emmett and Rosalie are together." He nodded while soaking in all this information.

I pulled out my cell phone and first dialed Jane's number. I waited for her to answer, which she did on the first ring.

"Bella! How's it going?" She exclaimed.

"It's fine. Edward became conscious about 45 minutes ago. He won't hunt humans so-" I was cut of by her.

"WHAT?! HE WON'T HUNT HUMANS?!" She yelled into the phone. I had to pull the cell phone a good foot away from my ear so that it wouldn't hurt my super hearing ears.

"Yes, Jane. I'll explain later, but for now I need you to tell Master Aro that I'm going on a trip and I'll be back as so as possible. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course Bells. So where exactly are you going?"

"I can't explain now but I'm taking a trip to the Olympic coven. Please don't tell Aro that part of information."

"Okay Bells. I'll let you go. I'm sure you need to contact Carlisle and Esme to make sure it's okay that you stay there. So bye!"

"Bye." I replied and then hung up, only to dial yet another number.

"One minute Edward. Please stay right here." He nodded and I walked away from him.

This time the phone rang three times before Carlisle picked up.

"Hello, Carlisle?" I asked.

"This is him. Is this Bella?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could stay with you and your family for a little over a year? I have a newborn that refuses to drink human blood. He wants animals. Do you mind if we stay?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Bella! You're always welcome here! When will you and your newborn be here?"

"We were hoping we could leave today if it's okay with you. His name is Edward Anthony Masen by the way."

"That's fine. I will tell my family. I'll see you guys when you get here."

"See you." I said before hanging up and going back to Edward.

"Will I ever get to see my parents again?" Woah! That question came out of nowhere.

I nodded. "Soon I hope. Depending on how well you can cope with being around humans. We will have to say that you got kidnapped or something along those lines. And we will take care of you until you are able to control. Then you may go see them." I explained. He nodded slightly.

"Alright. Let's get going. We can buy stuff for you when we get to Forks. I have a room there that we can share." He nodded. I grabbed his hand and ran.

~*~

It took about 3 hours to run from Volterra, Italy to Forks, Washington. I lead Edward to the break in the forest where it had a small road that lead all the way back to the Cullen's house.

He gasped when he saw the huge white house, well more like mansion.

I looked at him and smiled.

He closed his eyes and shook his, when he opened his eyes he saw me looking at him confused.

"Bella, it's like I can read everyone's mind."

"What?! You can read my mind?!"

"No. Everyone's but yours." I sighed in relief. "It's good for you, frustrating for me." He told me.

We were at the door now just about to knock when my favorite little pixie flew her arms around me.

"Bella!" She screeched. Then she turned to Edward and gave him a big hug too.

"Edward! I'm so glad you guys are finally here! Now we can all go shopping and hunting-"

Sh*t! Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t! **(A/N: Sorry guys. I don't like cussing. :)**

"Oh my god! Alice! I forgot to take him hunting! Oh no! Edward are you thirsty?! Crap! Oh no! This is-"

This time it's was Edward to cut off. "Bella! Bella! Please stop! I'm not thirsty! Calm down, please!"

"Wait! What?! Your not thirsty?" I exclaimed. By that time the whole family was outside watching mine, Edward's, and Alice's conversation.

"No…should I be? I guess I'll have some water…" Everyone except Edward started laughing in hysterics now. We were all clutching our sides, fighting to stay standing.

"Eddie! You and me are partners in crime now! Woo!" Emmett boasted.

"That's Emmett by the way." I whispered in his ear. He nodded. Still looking confused as ever. "Edward, you can't have water…" His face changed. But not much.

"_Edward. _My name is _Edward_, Emmett." He insisted.

"Okie dokie, _Edward_ Emmett." Emmett said with much enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, Edward. Emmett is just being himself. You don't need to be embarrassed or frustrated. I'm Jasper by the way." Edward nodded.

I really hoped Emmett, Jasper, and Rose would go easy on him his first few days.

~*~

**A/N: So guys! There was chapter 2! Tell me what you think of this chapter please. If you have any questions or comments PM me or review my story please. :) Thank you! **

**I want to give a big thanks again out to JasperSAYSrelax128, Skiesthelimit, and jules96! Love you guys so much! **

**Please, please, please review! It would make me the happiest person in the world! :)**

**Shout out to all that reviews! :D**

**~*Tori*~**


	3. Get Ready For The Unexpected

**A/N: Don't fret my bananas! I have continued my story so please don't worry (hehe! ryme ryme!). Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I've been busy with gymnastics, friends, family, and overall, life. ;) **_**Well**_**, This chapter is going to be VERY short! I'm having a HUGE writers block, but I want to at least give you guys something. Plus I want to bring my original characters in, during the next chapter. Ever played Truth or Dare? With only vampire girls? Hint, hint….:)**

**Special thanks to: jules96 (happy birthday sis!), Skiesthelimit, JasperSAYSrelax128, prettyeyes63, and nluvwithemmettcullen for reviewing this story. Greatly appreciated. :) Sky, JSR, and jules, this disclaimer is dedicated to you and Mittens. ;)**

**Here is CHAPTER 3! Well first the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sky, JSR, Me: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Julie, happy birthday to you!  
Jules: Aw! Thanks guys!  
Me: Yeah, yeah. Time for presents!  
Jules: Okay!  
JSR: I'll go first. *hands box with a black and white kitten in it* His name is Mittens.  
Jules: Thanks!  
Sky: My turn! My turn! *is jumping up and down with arm raised*  
Jules: Gosh! Okay, okay. *grabs slim box that Sky is holding, and opens it to see a navy blue laptop* Oh my gosh! Thanks Leese!  
Me: All right. Now for the favorite's turn. *hears Sky and JSR scoff* *hands a bunch of papers to Julie* It's the copies of my Twilight files.  
Sky, JSR, Jules: *GASP* You have Twilight files?!?!?!  
Me: Ye- *is interrupted by cops car's driving up with their lights and sirens on*  
Cop: Ma'am? I'm going to have to ask you to follow me.  
Everyone (except cop): *stares at me in confusion*  
Me: Oh for crying out loud! Just arrest me already! *holds out wrist* I stole the Twilight files okay? Gosh! *Sky, JSR, and Jules stare at me wide-eyed* **

**Bottom line: Don't steal the Twilight files from Stephenie or you will be arrested like me. Just kidding! But I don't own Twilight and neither do you!**

Here is chapter 3 for you guys!

Chapter 3:

_I really hoped Emmett, Jasper, and Rose would go easy on him his first few days._

~*_*~

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were already best friends in the 2 weeks that we have been here. Emmett always plays pranks on Edward, but Edward always gets him back in one way or the other. Edward is doing great hunting. He was a little reluctant at first, but then he started wanting to hunt everyday 'cause he thought it was fun. I have even started hunting animals as well. Seeing as there were no humans that didn't already suspect that the Cullen's were a different family. I have bright orange eyes now, I'm hoping that if I can keep hunting animals that my eyes will turn a golden color. I was right about Rose giving him a hard time. Every once in a while, she would shoot death glares at him, that he would give right back. I smiled at the thought of the last time they did that.

It's 6:30 A.M. and were getting ready for our get together. Tonight Alice, Rosalie, and me were going to have an all girls sleep over, we were going to invite our closest friends from around the world. Meaning that the boys would have to either stay in the woods or go to Hayden and Charlie's house. Hayden and Charlie are to vegetarians living in New York City, New York. And Carlisle and Esme were going to go to the Denali clan to visit them tonight.

I was inviting Lisa Michelle, and Julie Marie. They didn't like being called by their first and last name so they stuck with their middles.

Lisa has brown hair like mine, that's wavy and has really awesome layers. She has a streak of purple in her hair. No one's personality could match Lisa's. She is EXTREMELY bubbly and outgoing. She is always happy, and always has a smile on her face. She doesn't really like reading and she loves all types of music.

Lisa's sister Julie has brown hair to. But it has more of a brownish/ blackish look to it. It's quite curly. Julie's is the kindest person I've ever met. She is like my older sister I never had. She loves to read and plays many instruments. Piano, flute, oboe, and harmonica. Oh! And one song on guitar.

They said they would get here at about 1 o'clock today. And Alice said they would get here at 1:12.30, exactly. Alice being herself insisted on us leaving our hunting trip early just so we could set up all the 'necessary decorations'. The decorations consisted of, all the make up the world will ever see (like more then what an Ulta store would have), nail polish, again with the whole world thing, and a TON of movies.

To be honest, I was very excited to see my 'long lost sisters' again. **(A/N: Julie, Lisa? Please tell me you know what I'm talking about when I say that?…) **I couldn't wait! I was doing a happy dance inside my head.

After shopping for our entire make up and nail stuff, it was 12:50. At the exact minute Jasper walked in looking at me then Alice. He walked over to Alice and she nodded. I suddenly felt very calm and out of it. But Jasper's manipulating could not over come my excitement. I smirked at him and Alice. And started watching the front door like I had been since we finished shopping. Alice shooed Jasper away and told him to go back with the other boys.

_Yay! _I thought to myself. _Only 1 more minute!_

Rose walked in and we all sat in the living room. I was sitting on the recliner, and Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch.

Alice was right. At exactly 1:12.30 I heard a faint knock on the front door. I hopped up from the chair and darted across the room to open the door.

When I opened it I saw the last thing I expected.

~*_*~

**A/N: Well this is the end of a very weird and short chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffy but I just had to put it in there. :) So guys? How 'bout you tell me what you thought of this oh so small chapter? It would mean the world to me. :)**

**Note to Lisa and Julie****: You are always there for me and you inspire me to write more. This chapter was dedicated to you guys. You guys were there when I was writing my first story. You reviewed every chapter. I love ya'll so much. Please keep inspiring. Oh! And reviewing.** **:P **

**Note to all reviewers****: I have faith in all of you guys. Please review. Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it, please. First 10 reviewers get shout outs. **

**Concluding this short chapter is me tell my readers and reviewers thanks, and signing my name. So here it goes…**

**Thanks readers and reviewers, keep it up! :)  
~*Tori*~**


End file.
